Les origines du passé
by Golden Sun 17
Summary: One shot sur Tenten dont on ne connaît rien... La pauvre Tenten doit trancher entre son coeur et sa raison ! NejiTenten et SasukeSakura


_Salut, tout le monde !! Peut-être que certains d'entre vous me connaissent dans la section Yugi-Oh ! et me revoilà dans la section Naruto !! Y'a un début à tout !!! Ce qui va suivre, est un one-shot sur le couple Neji-Tenten principalement et il y a aussi du Sasuke-Sakura donc, pour les fans de SasuNaru, passez votre chemin, je préfère être claire dès le début, comme ça on viendra pas me jeter des pierres (comme pour une autre fic) !!_

_Aussi, je tiens à remercier ma sœur Etoile du soir qui m'a aidé à saisir cette fic, elle qui tape plus vite que moi avec ses 10 doigts agiles !!!_

_Bon, trève de blabla inutile, je laisse la place à l'histoire !!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Les origines du passé**

Le soleil brillait par cette magnifique journée de printemps. Konoha avait retrouvé sa stabilité après que Uchiha Sasuke fut ramené par Naruto et Sakura sous le commandement de Kakashi. Sasuke avait été retrouvé en très piteux état après sa victoire face à son aîné Itachi, déjà mourrant. Même si le dernier survivant des Uchiha était enfin rentré à la maison, Tsunade, le cinquième Hokage, refusa de laisser tomber la traque d'Orochimaru et Kabuto. Ces deux-là erraient toujours dans la nature, en train d'élaborer un quelconque plan pour détruire Konoha…

La jeune Tenten, élève de Gai, marchait à travers les rues du village, la tête perdue dans des pensées quelques peu sombres. Elle sortait d'une entrevue avec Godaime et d'autres personnes venant d'un lointain pays. Mais son attention fut retenue par une sérieuse discussion lorsqu'elle passa devant le restaurant de ramen. Elle reconnut les voix de Sakura et Naruto.

- Comment ça se passe avec Sasuke ? demanda le ninja blond.

- C'est toujours pareil, soupira son amie médecin. Voilà cinq jours que nous l'avons récupéré et il ne dit toujours rien. J'ai guéri toutes ses blessures, même les plus graves, il refuse toujours de parler à qui que ce soit.

- Hum… il est peut-être traumatisé, supposa Naruto en finissant son bol de ramen.

- Naruto, petit crétin, insulta Sakura en le frappant à la tête.

Naruto se retrouva avec la tête profondément ancrée dans la table du restaurant. Sakura et sa force surhumaine héritée de Tsunade-sama… Sakura redevint sérieuse.

- Je crois qu'il pense encore à Itachi.

- Il l'a tué, il devrait être content.

- Kakashi-sensei nous a dit qu'il était mourrant à cause de l'utilisation répétée de son Sharingan. Sasuke-kun était au courant et l'avoir tué dans ces conditions, ce n'est pas une vraie victoire pour lui. Il doit être déçu et frustré. Le pauvre…

- De quoi « le pauvre » ?! explosa Naruto en bondissant. Tu voudrais que je compatisse alors qu'il n'a vécu que pour tuer sa seule famille ?! Lui et son histoire de vengeance, je vais lui dire le fond de ma pensée ! Il me gonfle ! Toujours à jouer les gosses pourris gâtés !

Il paya son repas et sortit du restaurant.

- Attends, Naruto ! Il est encore trop tôt pour le voir ! tenta Sakura de l'arrêter.

En sortant du restaurant, les deux jeunes gens remarquèrent la présence de leur camarade Tenten.

- Tiens, Tenten. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toute seule ?

- Vous allez voir Sasuke ? éluda-t-elle la question.

- Ouais, je vais lui botter les fesses, à ce p'tit con !...

- Non, on ne va nulle part ! corrigea Sakura.

- Mais Sakura-chan… !

- Quand je dis non, c'est non ! C'est clair ? fit la jeune fille en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Naruto réfléchit plutôt deux fois qu'une, puis se ravisa.

- Limpide… comme de l'eau de roche…

Sakura se tourna vers Tenten qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le moral.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es toute pâle.

- C'est vrai ça. Y'a un problème, Tenten ? insista Naruto.

La jeune Tenten détourna la tête.

- Comment réagiriez-vous si on vous apprenait que toute votre vie n'était qu'un mensonge ?

Ses amis ne surent comment interpréter sa question. Sakura regardait Naruto qui avait haussé un sourcil, signe de son incompréhension. Tenten força un sourire, puis porta une main à sa tête.

- C'est rien, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Je dois y aller, Lee et Neji m'attendent. A plus tard, salua-t-elle brièvement.

Elle se sauva sans ajouter un mot supplémentaire.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Naruto.

- Je ne sais pas mais elle est préoccupée.

Tenten arriva à l'endroit habituel de l'entraînement et s'adossa à un tronc d'arbre. Elle observa distraitement Neji et Lee dans un combat au corps à corps. Tous les trois attendaient Gai-sensei mais Neji et Lee avaient déjà commencé sans lui. Neji lança un kunai, Lee le renvoya d'un coup de pied, le kunai perdu se dirigea droit sur leur amie, de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées.

- Attention Tenten ! s'écria Lee.

Elle ne bougea pas. Ce fut le bruit du kunai planté à quelques centimètres de son visage qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle regarda l'arme sans broncher puis la décrocha de l'arbre.

- Tu m'as manquée, Lee, dommage ! dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

Lee regarda Neji avec un air suspicieux. Tenten était bizarre. En temps normal, elle l'aurait incendié pour avoir tenté de la tuer et là, rien. Aucune remontrance, elle était parfaitement calme. Leur maître arriva enfin.

- Gai-sensei ! se réjouit Lee.

- Lee, Neji, Tenten, changement de programme ! Suivez-moi, Hokage-sama a une mission pour vous.

Dans le bureau de Tsunade, Gai et son équipe retrouvèrent Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura. Avec Godaime, se trouvaient des personnes inconnues des villageois de Konoha, sauf Tenten puisqu'elle les avaient rencontrées avant tout le monde.

- Ces personnes viennent du Pays du Riz, elles sont extrêmement importantes, présenta Tsunade.

Il y avait un couple de personnes âgées et un homme plus jeune. Ils répondaient aux noms de Chikage, Subaru et Keiichi pour le plus jeune, le serviteur du couple.

- Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Neji et Lee, votre mission est de les escorter jusque chez eux, sains et saufs. Neji sera le chef de cette mission. Vous partirez demain à l'aube.

- Tsunade-sama, quand vous dites « sains et saufs », ça veut dire qu'on sera attaqués ? se méfia Sakura.

Godaime fixa les cinq shinobis tour à tour, puis leur fit un grand sourire en répondant :

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Vous vous foutez de nous, Tsunade-no-baa-chan ! cria Naruto. Cinq ninjas pour les escorter et c'est une mission de rang A, ça veut dire quoi exactement ? Ça sent le coup fourré !

- Hé, Naruto, appela Kakashi. Une mission de rang A, c'est un bon entraînement pour devenir Hokage, non ?

A peine eut-il entendu le mot magique qu'il redevint docile comme un agneau. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour devenir Hokage ?

- Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, vous pouvez disposer. Gai, Kakashi, j'ai une autre mission à vous confier.

Les cinq jeunes ninjas sortirent. Tenten eut un regard pour le vieux coupole avant de sortir elle aussi.

- Est-ce que ça va aller pour Tenten ? s'inquiéta Gai.

- J'espère, répondit vaguement Tsunade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura restait là, dans la cour de l'hôpital, en train de fixer la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de Sasuke. Naruto la rejoignit.

- Tu vas lui dire qu'on part en mission ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. D'une certaine façon, je sais qu'il va rester complètement indifférent, comme d'habitude. Tu sais, Naruto, cette mission vas me faire du bien. Je vais m'éloigner et ne plus penser à lui.

- Sakura-chan…

- Quoique je fasse, ça ne l'a jamais intéressé alors j'ai décidé de tourner la page. En plus, la mission de demain est importante alors je dois m'y consacrer à fond, parce que je suis le seul médecin de l'équipe.

Il y avait bien longtemps de cela, elle aurait tout donné pour plaire à Sasuke, tout fait pour retenir son attention. Même lorsqu'ils formaient l'équipe 7, il la regardait toujours comme n'importe qui. Il avait même pensé à quel point elle était pitoyable quand elle lui avait déclaré ses sentiments, le soir de sa trahison envers le village… Sakura était fatiguée, elle ne faisait que souffrir par sa faute. Elle devait passer à autre chose, ne serait-ce que pour soulager son coeur…

- Je vais rentrer pour préparer mes affaires. A demain, Naruto, salua-t-elle en s'en allant au pas de course.

Naruto resta encore un peu, il leva les yeux sur la fenêtre ouverte. Il avait toujours pensé que Sakura était une chouette fille qui brillait par son intelligence et son talent, elle ne méritait pas de souffrir autant pour un garçon qui ne l'avait jamais considérée à sa juste valeur.

- Sasuke, t'es qu'un enfoiré, murmura-t-il avant de vaquer à ses occupations.

Du haut de sa fenêtre, le jeune homme regardait le ninja blond partir. Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait raté pas mal de choses. Ses anciens camarades avaient tellement changé, il les enviait presque. Son frère Itachi était mort de ses mains, qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Commencer une nouvelle vie et repartir de zéro. Il décida de se reprendre en main, son destin lui appartenait à présent. Le nouvel Uchiha Sasuke allait faire son apparition !

Il était encore tôt et le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Sakura mettait des dernières choses dans son sac quand elle sentit une présence dans la même pièce.

- Qui est là ? se retourna-t-elle en lançant un kunai.

La personne attrapa l'arme en plein vol.

- Sasuke-kun ! Tu devrais être à l'hôpital ! Tu es encore convalescent !

- Ça va, Sakura, j'ai totalement récupéré… grâce à toi.

La jeune fille rougit en baissant la tête. Qu'avait-il tout d'un coup ? Lui qui était d'habitude si froid, si distant ! Pourquoi se montrait-il si gentil ?

- Tu pars en mission à ce que je vois, remarqua Sasuke en lui rendant son kunai.

Sakura hocha la tête, encore confuse. Sasuke s'approcha alors d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Sakura se sentit frémir à ce contact.

- Sakura, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Elle est en retard, ça ne lui ressemble pas, soupira Naruto en attendant Sakura avec le reste du groupe de mission.

Celle-ci arriva justement mais elle n'était pas seule. Kakashi, Gai et Sasuke l'accompagnaient.

- AAAAAHHHHH, Sasuke ! cria Naruto en le pointant du doigt.

- Surpris ? se moqua Sasuke en croisant les bras.

La vérité était qu'il adorait mettre Naruto en rogne et le nouveau Sasuke n'allait pas s'en priver.

- Godaime-sama a eu des modifications de dernière minute, informa Gai.

Il semblerait que Tsunade ait accepté de laisser partir Sasuke en mission avec Gai et Kakashi mais leur mission, étant plus dangereuse que celle assignée à l'équipe de Neji, nécessitait la présence d'un ninja médical.

- Alors, tu ne viens pas avec nous, Sakura-chan ?

- Non, pas cette fois, sourit-elle. Soyez tous prudents, surtout toi, Naruto.

- Compte sur moi, promit-il en faisant la pause du mec cool.

- Ne joue pas au boulet et votre mission réussira, l'embêta Sasuke avec ce sourire si agaçant, avant de partir à la suite des deux sensei.

- Quoi ?! Reviens là, je vais faire taire ta grande gueule !

Trop tard, Sasuke ne l'entendait déjà plus. Sakura le suivit après avoir souhaité bonne chance à ses congénères dans leur mission. Naruto eut un sourire, Sakura avait retrouvé sa joie et elle était bien mieux ainsi.

- Naruto, tu comptes prendre racine ou quoi ? pressa Neji en avant avec ses coéquipiers et leurs protégés.

- Eh, mais attendez-moi !! somma Naruto en rejoignant son groupe.

Ils en avaient pour quatre jours de marche avant d'arriver au Pays du Riz. Durant le voyage, Neji prit des dispositions. En cas d'attaque ennemie, la protection des clients passait avant tout. Tenten et Naruto furent assignés à cette tâche pendant que Neji et Lee se contenteraient de mettre les ennemis hors d'état de nuire.

La première journée se déroula sans incident et ils prirent même de l'avance dans leur programme. A la nuit tombée, tous se regroupèrent autour d'un feu de camp. Et Naruto posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le départ.

- Dites, Chikage-baa-chan, pourquoi êtes-vous venus jusqu'à Konoha ? A part cette mission, vous avez dû voir Tsunade-no-baa-chan pour autre chose, non ?

- Naruto, ça ne nous concerne pas ! réprimanda Neji.

- Naruto-kun, ne sois pas aussi curieux, ajouta Lee.

- Désolé mais je…

- Je vais te répondre, mon garçon, intervint la vieille femme.

Le silence tomba, mais Keiichi le rompit aussitôt.

- Chikage-sama, vous n'êtes pas obligée !

- Ces jeunes gens ont le droit de savoir, ils sont tout à fait en âge de comprendre.

Il y eut une brève pause, puis elle commença son récit.

- En vérité, nous sommes venus demander de l'aide auprès d'Hokage-sama. Notre village traverse une période de crise, sous le contrôle de Seichiro-sama, le frère de notre ancien roi.

- Nous savons tous que c'est lui qui a orchestré l'assassinat de son frère, car il était le successeur au trône, le roi n'ayant jamais eu d'enfant, poursuivit le vieil homme du nom de Subaru.

- En vous assignant la mission de nous escorter, Hokage-sama espérait que vous nous aideriez à mettre fin à cette tyrannie, ajouta ensuite Keiichi, le serviteur.

- Ouais ! Ça, c'est une vraie mission de rang A ! comprit aussitôt Naruto.

Tenten, jusque là silencieuse, se leva.

- Calme ta joie, Naruto et garde tes forces pour demain, conseilla-t-elle sur un ton presque cassant. Je prends le premier tour de garde.

Et elle alla se poster un peu plus loin du campement.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Neji.

- Je ne sais pas mais hier, elle était aussi étrange, dit Lee.

- Et elle n'avait pas le moral ; renseigna Naruto.

Les vieux Subaru et Chikage se regardèrent. Ils se sentirent coupables vis-à-vis de cette jeune fille.

La matinée du deuxième jour se déroula aussi normalement que la veille. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant pour les voyageurs et commandèrent leur déjeuner. Au beau milieu du repas, Lee s'arrêta de dévorer son curry.

- Chikage-san, Subaru-san, pardonnez ma curiosité mais y a-t-il eu d'autres personnes avant vous qui ont essayé d'arrêter ce Seichiro-sama ?

- Malheureusement, nous sommes les seuls, répondit Subaru en secouant la tête.

- Alors pourquoi seulement maintenant ? voulut savoir Neji.

- Nous sommes désolés mais vous le découvrirez en temps voulu, éluda gentiment la vieille Chikage.

Tenten, toujours silencieuse depuis le départ de la mission, prit conscience que ces deux clients n'avaient pas répondu pour la protéger. En effet, Tenten avait un lien étroit avec eux…

_/Flash-back/_

_La veille, dans le bureau du Hokage…_

_Tenten frappa à la porte du grand bureau._

_- Entrez ! permit la voix de Tsunade._

_- Vous m'avez demandée, Hokage-sama ? fit la jeune fille en pénétrant dans la pièce._

_Elle remarqua la présence des trois personnes du Pays du Riz._

_- Tenten, ces personnes ont une chose importante à te dire. Ça concerne tes véritables origines._

_Tenten se sentit comme foudroyée par cette nouvelle. Elle se mit à trembler puis tourna la tête vers les trois inconnus .Elle semblait effrayée par ce qui allait suivre._

_- Le roi de notre pays a été assassiné il y a six mois. Selon notre loi, seul un membre de la famille royale peut prendre la succession au trône. Les enfants ou bien les frères ou soeurs du roi. Son frère Seichiro-sama s'est proclamé le nouveau roi de notre pays. Mais il ignore que le roi avait en réalité deux enfants, nés de deux mères différentes. A leur naissance, le roi les fit mettre en sécurité dans d'autres pays afin que son frère croie à deux fausses couches, raconta la vieille Chikage._

_- Pour… Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout ça ? demanda Tenten en craignant le pire._

_- Mon enfant, tu es l'un des nourrissons et l'héritière légitime au trône. Et nous sommes les parents de ta défunte mère._

_Le monde de Tenten s'effondra. Elle serra les poings pour contrôler ses émotions._

_- C'est impossible, j'ai été recueillie aux environs de Konoha, mes parents sont morts tous les deux. Je ne suis qu'une orpheline sans histoire !_

_- Ils disent la vérité, Tenten, intervint Tsunade. Les rapports de Sandaime mentionnent ton arrivée à Konoha. Des ninjas du Pays du Riz t'ont emmenée ici en expliquant la situation._

_- Et l'autre bébé, qu'en est-il de lui ? questionna-t-elle en résistant à la panique._

_- Nos hommes sont en train de chercher ton demi-frère. Mais pour le moment, il n'y a toujours aucune trace de lui, parla Subaru._

_En quelques instants, Tenten se retrouvait princesse d'un lointain pays et apprenait l'existence d'un demi-frère disparu. Quelle belle famille ! Elle recula de plusieurs pas, encore plus tremblante._

_- Et je dois vous suivre, c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?_

_- Calme-toi, Tenten… tenta Shizune aux côtés de Tsunade._

_- Mais ma maison est ici ! Ma famille, mes amis sont à Konoha, nulle part ailleurs !_

_Et elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce, totalement bouleversée par la révélation de ses véritables origines. Mais elle avait toujours vécu à Konoha, elle ne voulait pas quitter ses amis pour partir dans un autre pays dont elle ne connaissait rien. Toute sa vie était basée ici, Konoha était son chez-elle et son équipe, sa famille. Gai-sensei, Lee et Neji, c'était grâce à eux si elle était devenue ce qu'elle étai aujourd'hui, une ninja de talent. Elle ne voulait pas partir et tirer un trait sur tout ça ! Tous ceux qui l'aimaient, tous ceux qu'elle aimait et aussi, celui dont elle était amoureuse… Elle arrêta sa course et posa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux en laissant libre cours à ses larmes._

_- Neji… murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots._

_/Fin Flash-back/_

Après avoir repris des forces avec leur repas, le groupe de ninjas se remit en route, toujours accompagné de leurs clients.

- Dis Neji, ça serait pas plus simple d'emporter Ojii-chan, Obaa-chan et Keiichi-san sur notre dos et d'y aller en courant ? demanda Naruto juste pour suggérer une idée.

- Chut, arrêtez-vous ! ordonna le chef à voix basse. Je sens des présences.

Naruto et Tenten se regroupèrent aussitôt autour de leurs protégés en sortant leurs kunais. Neji activa son Byakugan et scruta les alentours à la recherche d'un quelconque chakra. Il les repéra.

- Alors Neji ? fit Lee.

- Ils sont vingt ninjas dissimulés principalement dans les arbres… Attention, ils arrivent !

Une pluie de ninjas masqués leur tomba dessus. Les plus forts d'entre eux s'attaquèrent aux clients de la mission, protégés par Naruto et Tenten, tandis que les autres s'occupaient de Neji et Lee en première ligne.

- Il nous les faut vivants ! Prenez aussi la fille, c'est elle ! ordonna l'un des ennemis, sûrement le chef.

Les ennemis tentèrent une attaque aérienne en lançant une multitude de kunais explosifs et d'étoiles.

- Kage bunshin no jutsu ! fit Naruto.

Lui et ses clones repoussèrent les étoiles et se lancèrent à l'attaque de leurs assaillants aériens. Tenten déroula son rouleau d'invocation d'armes pour se protéger, elle et les clients, des explosions causées par les kunais explosifs. Elle en profita pour lancer toutes ses armes sur les ennemis. Mais l'un d'eux réussit à passer au travers.

- Mince ! cria Tenten.

Une bombe fumigène fut lancée à l'endroit du groupe que protégeait Tenten. Tout le monde fut pris dans la fumée et lorsqu'elle se dissipa, il ne restait plus que Neji, Lee et Naruto. Plus aucune trace des ninjas ennemis ou même de Tenten et de leurs clients.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!! Tenten a aussi été enlevée ! paniqua Naruto.

- Si Tenten est avec eux, elle tiendra bon, fit Lee, certain de ses propos.

Neji remarqua quelque chose laissé sur le sol de la bataille. Il reconnut le bandeau de Tenten, il le ramassa et activa son Byakugan à nouveau pour localiser les ravisseurs.

- Ils se dirigent vers l'est, les repéra-t-il. Allons-y.

Lee et Naruto suivirent Neji avec le bandeau de Tenten en main. Il entendait bien lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Gai, Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke étaient entrés au Pays des Crocs. Avant cela, ils avaient discuté avec des ninjas du Pays du Riz qui cherchaient le second héritier au trône de leur pays. Le problème était que ce garçon, plus jeune que Sasuke et Sakura, était insaisissable. Le pauvre petit avait mal tourné et était devenu un redoutable voleur qui commettait des vols à l'étalage pour pouvoir se nourrir. Et il voyageait d'un village à l'autre pour ne pas se faire prendre. A présent, les quatre ninjas de Konoha s'étaient séparés afin de le chercher dans cette grande ville où il aurait été aperçu pour la dernière fois. Sakura enquêtait dans une rue commerciale en tenant la photo du garçon recherché. Une photo venant des bureaux d'investigation criminelle de la capitale du Pays des Crocs. Le garçon s'appelait donc Naoto.

- Eh bien, si tout le monde savait que ce voleur est en fait un prince, ça ferait sûrement pas mal de bruit, se disait Sakura. Hum… je comprends mieux pourquoi Tenten n'avait pas le moral.

En effet, Sasuke et elle avaient été mis au courant par Kakashi et Gai. Mais elle secoua la tête. La mission passait avant tout. Et elle repartit enquêter en demandant à chaque commerçant s'il n'avait pas vu le jeune garçon de la photo.

- Excusez-moi, madame. Est-ce que vous connaissez ce garçon ?

- AAAAAHHH ! Au voleur ! cria un homme au coin de la rue.

Sakura se retourna, elle aperçut le garçon de la photo passer en courant. Elle remercia la dame avant de partir à sa suite. Tout en courant, elle actionna sa radio.

- Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, je l'ai repéré, rejoignez-moi !

- Compris ! répondirent ses équipiers.

Le fugitif tourna à un coin de rue, Sakura sauta sur les toits pour garder un œil sur lui. Le garçon fit en sorte de se retrouver dans une ruelle déserte afin d'admirer son butin : des fruits bien juteux. Ce fut le moment idéal pour Sakura d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Elle descendit de son toit et se retrouva face à un adolescent de 13 ans, soit 4 ans plus jeune qu'elle. Le garçon se méfia et d'apprêta à s'enfuir de nouveau.

- Attends, Naoto-kun, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste parler.

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous…

- Et pourtant, je dis la vérité. Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, je viens de Konoha du Pays du Feu. J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

- Pourquoi je t'écouterais ? Je te connais même pas. Et comment tu sais que je m'appelle Naoto ?

- A vrai dire, j'ai une photo, sourit-elle avec un air gêné.

Naoto reconnut la photo qu'on avait prise de lui la dernière fois qu'il avait été en prison.

- Je le savais, t'es de mèche avec les autres !

Il recommença à courir mais quelqu'un lui barra la route.

- Kakashi-sensei ! reconnut Sakura.

Puis suivirent Sasuke et Gai.

- Tu devrais apprendre à écouter les grandes personnes, mon garçon, sourit Gai en faisant briller toutes ses dents.

- Mais qui vous êtes d'abord ?! Si c'est pour les fruits, c'est d'accord, je vais les rendre mais…

- Eh, du calme, intervint Kakashi. Nous voulons seulement que tu nous écoutes. Mais avant, tu vas rendre ce que tu as volé. Ensuite, on t'emmènera manger quelque part.

Plus tard, le jeune Naoto se retrouva à la table d'un restaurant avec les quatre ninjas de Konoha. Il dévorait tous les plats qu'il avait commandés sur les comptes de Gai et Kakashi. Il finit son bol de ramen à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Ah, je suis rassasié !

- Ce gosse pourrait faire de la concurrence à Naruto, chuchota Sasuke à Sakura.

Elle hocha la tête, convaincue qu'il ferait la paire avec leur ami blond.

- Alors, c'est quoi, cette chose importante que vous avez à me dire ?

- C'est une longue histoire alors écoute jusqu'au bout, d'accord ?

Naoto hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur Kakashi, le conteur d'histoires…

Après avoir entendu l'histoire dans les détails, Naoto en resta bouche bée, réalisant à peine qui il était réellement.

- Ta grande sœur est une bonne amie, nous pourrons te la présenter, fit Sakura en voulant être rassurante.

Le garçon se prit la tête entre les mains, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

- Vous savez, j'ai toujours su que je n'avais pas de vrais parents. Ma famille d'adoption m'a jeté à la rue, il y a plus d'un an parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus me nourrir. J'ai toujours été seul sans aucun ami…

Ses mains se mirent à trembler et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Et maintenant, vous m'apprenez que j'ai une demi-sœur et que tout un pays m'attend pour le sauver !

Soudain, un ninja du Pays du Riz contacté par Gai, entra dans le restaurant pour voir son prince de ses propres yeux. Naoto se retourna et rencontra les yeux de l'homme, l'un de ses serviteurs venus le chercher. A la vue de l'enfant, le ninja sentit une boule se nouer dans sa gorge et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Après des mois de recherche, le voilà enfin !

- Naoto-sama, quelle joie de vous voir sain et sauf ! salua-t-il en s'agenouillant face au jeune prince.

Naoto se leva, le visage encore humide.

- Alors c'était donc vrai… S'il vous plaît, monsieur, je veux rentrer à la maison ! Emmenez-moi avec vous, je veux plus rester ici !

Il se jeta dans les bras du grand homme, le premier de son pays à être venu le chercher. Il sanglota sans retenue contre lui.

- Oui, Naoto-sama, nous allons rentrer, promit-il en serrant le petit corps du garçon.

- Quelles merveilleuses retrouvailles ! s'exclama Gai en pleurant d'émotions. Cette mission est une totale réussite !

- Pas encore, l'arrêta Sasuke. Nous devons encore nous assurer que le prince rentre sain et sauf chez lui.

- Oui, nous allons certainement y retrouver Naruto et les autres là-bas, parla Kakashi.

- C'est parfait, on se mettra en route demain à l'aube, conclut Sakura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le groupe de Kakashi et Gai logea dans une auberge pour la nuit. Sakura installa son futon et déplia son épaisse couverture. Puis son regard se posa sur son sac d'où dépassait un livre qu'elle avait acheté l'après-midi même. Elle le prit et le feuilleta. Comme elle s'y attendait, ce livre sur la médecine pouvait se révéler utile durant son apprentissage auprès de Tsunade-sama. Elle fut vite absorbée par son ouvrage. Elle ne sentit pas Sasuke arriver et s'asseoir derrière elle.

- C'est intéressant ?

Sakura sursauta et se retourna violemment en portant sa main à sa nuque. Il ne l'avait sûrement pas fait exprès mais son souffle avait effleuré sa nuque et tout un tas de frissons l'avait parcourue avant que vienne sa réaction.

- Sasuke-kun ! Mais préviens-moi quand tu arrives ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! cria-t-elle sans parvenir à se calmer.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je pensais que tu aurais senti ma présence.

- Le problème, c'est que plus personne ne parvient à sentir ta présence. Kakashi-sensei et toi, vous la camouflez trop bien ! Bonjour les frayeurs !

- Désolé.

- C'est déjà oublié. Tu voulais me parler ?

- Euh, non. Pas vraiment. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis passé te voir en espérant que tu aurais des choses à raconter.

Sakura baissa la tête en posant son livre sur le sol. Que pouvait-elle lui raconter à part que tout le monde n'avait pas arrêté de le chercher ? Pendant toutes ces années, elle n'avait rêvé que d'une chose : le serrer dans ses bras après lui avoir envoyé son poing dans la figure pour qu'il réalise l'ampleur de sa bêtise !

- Vas-y Sakura, je sais que tu as des choses à me reprocher. Ne te retiens pas, je suis prêt à tout supporter.

- Et si on allait prendre l'air ? proposa-t-elle en souriant.

Ils allèrent dehors et marchèrent lentement dans les rues désertes.

- J'ai dû manquer un tas de choses, pas vrai ? commença Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel pour admirer les étoiles.

- Eh bien, Naruto est parti pendant deux ans et demi pour s'entraîner avec Jiraiya-sama et moi, je poursuivais mon apprentissage auprès de Godaime-sama.

- Je vois, avec deux des Sannins légendaires, vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps.

- Toi non plus, je te signale.

Elle avait tout à fait raison. Des trois Sannins, il avait choisi de suivre le traître… Sasuke sut que l'heure de la leçon de morale était arrivée.

- Sais-tu à quel point nous étions inquiets à ton sujet ? Beaucoup de nos amis ont failli mourir en tentant de te ramener et même Naruto… mais il m'avait fait une promesse et il l'a tenue.

- Sakura…

- Dis-moi, Sasuke-kun. Qu'est-ce que ça t'a apporté de tuer ton frère déjà mourrant ? Tu n'en retires aucune satisfaction, pas vrai ? Tu te rends compte que ton histoire de vengeance n'a mené à rien et qu'il y a eu des morts pour rien et à cause de toi ?! Tu as semé la pagaille tout autour de toi, tout est de ta faute !!

Elle brandit son poing pour lui mettre une raclée mais elle se retint au dernier moment. Sakura était tellement en colère contre lui qu'elle en pleurait, comme pour évacuer toute l'angoisse accumulée toutes ses dernières années. Et Sasuke s'était contenté de la fixer droit dans les yeux pendant qu'elle le sermonnait. Elle le regardait, le visage ruisselant de larmes, le poing toujours levé.

- Vas-y Sakura, je l'ai bien mérité. Tu dois sortir tout ce que tu as gardé durant tout ce temps.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant de recevoir sa punition. Sakura ne se fit pas prier, elle y alla de toutes ses forces. Avec sa force surhumaine, elle le frappa à la mâchoire et l'envoya à plus de cinquante mètres. Sasuke s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Comment avait-elle appris à devenir si forte ? Il se redressa difficilement et essuya le sang qui avait coulé au coin de ses lèvres en restant assis. Sakura le rejoignit lentement et s'agenouilla en face de lui. Le visage encore humide, elle lui sourit.

- A l'avenir, tu sauras qu'il ne faut pas me mettre en colère.

Il lui sourit également. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu sourire sincèrement.

- Si tu essaies encore de partir, je te retiendrai quoi qu'il m'en coûte, tu m'entends ?

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, Sakura. Je ne partirai plus.

Sakura se précipita pour le serrer bien fort dans ses bras.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Sasuke-kun.

- Je suis rentré, l'étreignit-il à son tour.

Il caressa les cheveux courts de Sakura. Elle s'écarta de lui et se passa la main dans les cheveux en rougissant. Elle savait que Sasuke aimait les cheveux longs alors elle espéra que cela ne poserait pas de problème particulier. Puis elle effleura la joue encore douloureuse de Sasuke.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Ne le sois pas. C'est bien que tu l'aies fait, ne t'en fais pas.

- Mais j'ai dû te faire mal…

Il l'interrompit en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

- Ne dis rien.

Sa main glissa dans les cheveux roses, puis sur la nuque de la jeune fille qui l'avait toujours aimé à sens unique. Il attira son visage vers le sien et s'empara de ses lèvres douces et chaudes. Sakura rêvait de ce moment depuis qu'elle était entrée à l'académie des ninjas et son amour pour Sasuke n'avait jamais cessé de grandir et même maintenant, elle l'aimait toujours à en mourir. Sasuke se promit de la rendre heureuse, de ne plus le faire souffrir. Elle ne pleurerait plus jamais à cause de lui. Et par ce baiser, il scella cette promesse…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji, Lee et Naruto réussirent à suivre les ninjas qui avaient enlevé Tenten et les protégés jusqu'à la frontière du Pays du Riz. Et la capitale n'était plus très loin. Ils continuèrent de suivre les kidnappeurs à la trace. Les ninjas au service du roi actuel traversèrent la ville pour finalement arriver au palais impérial. Les trois shinobis de Konoha les suivirent discrètement mais ne manquèrent pas de jeter un coup d'œil à la population. Ce qu'ils virent les révolta au plus haut point. Des familles entières dormaient dans les rues, les magasins et restaurants étaient victimes de vandalisme et tout cela était l'œuvre de gangs de bandits et de mafieux qui s'étaient rangés du côté du roi.

- C'est vraiment un roi de merde pour laisser faire ça ! laissa échapper Naruto.

- Là, ce n'est que la nuit, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça donne en plein jour, réfléchit Lee.

Neji réfléchit à toute cette histoire. Et il pensait y trouver une explication. Tous les trois se posèrent dans un arbre du jardin royal.

- Les ninjas que nous avons affronté sont sous les ordres de Seichiro-sama. Il a fini par savoir que Chikage-san et Subaru-san étaient partis demander de l'aide. Ils les ont enlevés avec Keiichi-san. Quant à Tenten, elle sert d'otage.

- Ben, c'est pas ça qui va nous empêcher d'accomplir notre mission, répliqua Naruto, toujours fidèle à ses propres principes. On récupère Tenten et on éjecte l'autre vieux du trône.

En gros, ce fut une bonne idée mais il fallait trouver un plan. Le jardin était rempli de ninjas montant la garde et c'était trop dangereux d'essayer de passer au travers sans déclencher une alarme.

- Restons ici et attendons le moment propice, décida Neji.

Naruto et Lee hochèrent la tête même si attendre n'était pas ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les prisonniers furent emmenés devant le seigneur du pays. Les quatre personnes étaient solidement attachées. Chikage, Subaru et Keiichi furent forcés de s'agenouiller devant le roi mais Tenten, victime d'un gaz paralysant, fut jetée à terre comme une malpropre.

- Alors c'est elle l'héritière légitime du trône ? se moqua le roi en tirant sur les longs cheveux de Tenten pour relever son visage.

Tenten ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant de douleur. Elle le fixa avec des yeux haineux.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à mon frère, tu as les mêmes yeux que lui, débordants de bonté et de gentillesse. Stupide mentalité ! fit-il en la lâchant brutalement. On m'a dit que tu étais une ninja de Konoha en mission, pas vrai ? Eh bien, tu vas servir d'appât, ma jolie ! Toi et tes amis ne viendrez plus vous mêler de mes affaires !

Tenten réussit à se mettre sur les genoux malgré ses liens et le gaz paralysant. Elle laissa échapper un léger rire. Puis elle releva la tête.

- Vous croyez vraiment que mes coéquipiers tomberont dans un piège aussi grotesque ? Vous sous-estimez les ninjas de Konoha. Lorsque nous recevons une mission, nous l'accomplissons jusqu'au bout ! En dix-huit ans d'existence, je n'ai jamais vu un de nos shinobis renoncer !

- Tu parles beaucoup dans un tel état. Ecoute-moi bien, sale peste. Je veux bien te laisser la vie sauve, si tu m'implores, je veux que tu me supplies.

- Relâchez d'abord mes grands-parents et Keiichi-san, refusa-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier ! s'énerva-t-il en la frappant au visage.

- Tenten-chan ! s'écria Chikage.

- Arrêtez, Seichiro-sama, ce n'est qu'une enfant ! poursuivit Subaru.

- La ferme ! Ça suffit ! Gardes, pour demain à midi précises, préparez quatre exécutions en place publique ! Tout le monde verra ce qu'il en coûte de se mesurer à moi !

Le roi regagna ses appartements sans un regard supplémentaire pour les prisonniers. Ceux-ci furent emprisonnés dans les cachots de la prison royale…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le jour suivant…

Il était bientôt midi. Neji, Lee et Naruto s'étaient fondus dans la population afin de rechercher plus d'informations sur la situation de ce pays et de trouver un plan pour délivrer Tenten et les autres. Les trois ninjas infiltrés s'arrêtèrent devant une affiche placardée sur un mur.

- Des exécutions sur la place publique ? lut Naruto.

- Neji, ça ne peut pas être… réagit Lee.

- Si, j'en ai bien peur. On se dépêche !

Tout en courant en direction de la place, Neji n'avait pas pensé que le roi en arriverait à de telles extrémités. Tenten et les clients risquaient sérieusement de perdre leur vie ! Echec de la mission, perte d'un membre de l'équipe ; il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rentrer à Konoha avec un tel déshonneur. En tant que chef de mission, il se devait de tous les sauver et d'empêcher que le pire n'arrive.

- Tenten, attends-nous. On arrive, pensa-t-il en passant devant ses coéquipiers.

Sur la grande place, le roi arriva et s'assit à sa place qui lui était réservée. Il regardait de haut tous ces habitants qui évitaient son regard. Ils étaient tous là mais ils tremblaient de peur sous sa tyrannie. Personne n'osait lui tenir tête. Puis les prisonniers arrivèrent, entourés par des soldats. Tenten, elle, était traînée par terre avec des chaînes, incapable de bouger à cause d'une nouvelle dose de gaz paralysant administrée à l'aube. Neji et ses amis découvrirent avec stupeur l'état dans lequel était leur amie Tenten. Couverte d'égratignures et de coupures plus ou moins superficielles mais aussi des blessures plus graves à en juger par les tâches de sang sur ses vêtements et ses bras. Elle ne résistait pas, elle avait perdu connaissance ou bien elle était déjà… Non, il n'y aurait pas d'exécution dans ce cas.

- Ten… voulut crier Naruto.

Mais Lee plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de se faire repérer.

- Calme-toi, Naruto-kun ! Pas maintenant !

- Mais regardez-la ! On peut pas laisser faire ça ! parla-t-il à voix basse. Neji, enfin !

- Préparez-vous et attendez mon signal. Ils vont regretter de s'en être pris à l'une des nôtres de cette façon.

Lee et Naruto furent surpris. Neji, d'habitude si calme et réfléchi, était bouillonnant de colère et avait du mal à se retenir. Tenten, les vieux Chikage et Subaru ainsi que leur serviteur Keiichi furent attachés à des poteaux d'exécution et furent mis en joue par les archers royaux. Le roi se leva et s'adressa à la population craintive :

- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Vous avez devant vous des traîtres à leur pays ! Chikage, Subaru et Keiichi ont ramené avec eux la fille de mon défunt frère, la princesse Tenten !

Naruto, Lee et Neji en restèrent bouche bée. Tenten, une princesse ? Celle du Pays du Riz en plus ! Tous les trois découvrirent enfin la véritable nature de leur mission : il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'escorter ces vieilles personnes jusque chez elles, il fallait aussi conduire la princesse héritière dans son Pays pour qu'elle le reprenne à son oncle tyrannique. Tenten était aussi une personne importante à protéger. Leur amie était forcément au courant de toute cette histoire. Au courant et bouleversée, à en juger par son étrange comportement ces derniers jours.

- Ces personnes ont tenté une rébellion contre moi, leur souverain ! poursuivit Seichiro-sama. Ceci vous servira d'exemple ! Tous ceux qui tenteront à l'avenir de s'opposer à moi subiront le même sort ! Feu ! ordonna-t-il aux archers.

- Maintenant ! cria Neji en s'élançant avec ses coéquipiers.

- Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Juutsu ! fit Naruto.

- Konoha Senpuu ! enchaîna Lee pour repousser les flèches en masse.

Neji alla prêter main forte aux clones de Naruto qui tentaient d'éliminer les soldats et les ninjas à la solde du roi. Malheureusement, ceux-ci étaient en supériorité numérique et à trois contre toute une armée, ils allaient vite épuiser leur chakra. Les clones de Naruto disparurent à une vitesse prodigieuse. Bientôt, le vrai Naruto se retrouva dos à dos avec Lee et Neji.

- Il en vient de partout, ça fait chier ! jura Naruto. Je vais devoir recourir à l'invocation.

- C'est dangereux, Naruto-kun, pense à tous ces habitants !

- T'as une meilleure idée peut-être, Gros-Sourcils ?!

- Chidori !! retentit la voix de Sasuke.

La boule lumineuse de Sasuke envoya valser plusieurs ninjas ennemis.

- Sasuke !! s'écria Naruto.

Sakura, Kakashi, Gai, ainsi que tous les ninjas restés fidèles à l'ancien roi arrivèrent avec lui. Les renforts étaient arrivés !!

- Tuez-les tous, ne laissez aucun survivant ! ordonna le roi en s'enfuyant, entouré de sa garde rapprochée.

Neji voulut le pourchasser mais il préféré d'abord libérer les prisonniers, dangereusement exposés aux armes volantes. Il rejoignit Sakura qui avait déjà libéré Keiichi et Chikage. Elle alla s'occuper de Subaru pendant que Neji détachait Tenten dans un sale état.

- Tenten, tu m'entends ? Tenten !

Il passa une main sur sa joue, repoussant une longue mèche de cheveux noirs au passage. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Ne… Neji…

Il soupira de soulagement, puis il vit Sakura arriver.

- C'est bon, je m'en occupe, Neji-san !

- Je te la confie, dit-il avant d'aller rattraper le responsable de toute cette pagaille.

Avec son Byakugan, il le repéra en train de se replier dans la salle du trône, toujours avec ses ninjas et soldats protecteurs. Il se lança à leur poursuite et défonça la grande porte. Il élimina tous ceux qui se mettaient devant lui avec des « Juuken ». Le dernier rempart, plus coriace, fut anéanti par les « 64 coups ». Ce fut lorsque le roi se retrouva seul face au ninja de Konoha que Kakashi, Gai et les autres arrivèrent.

- Beau travail, Neji ! félicita Gai.

Neji quitta la salle sans un mot supplémentaire. Il ne supportait pas de rester dans la même pièce qu'un homme sans scrupules qui n'hésitait pas à exécuter des milliers de vies pour garder la sienne.

- Bien, et maintenant, si on parlait affaires ? proposa Kakashi au roi devenu inoffensif.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chikage, Subaru et Keiichi furent installés dans des chambres du palais. Sakura demanda aux ninjas médicaux du Pays du Riz de s'occuper d'eux pendant qu'elle irait guérir Tenten, plus grièvement blessée. Elle pénétra dans la pièce où reposait son amie. Tenten ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Sakura qui lui sourit gentiment.

- Reste calme, je vais extraire les particules de gaz paralysant que ton corps garde encore. Ensuite, je panserai tes blessures.

Tenten hocha la tête mais ce n'était pas son état qui la préoccupait.

- Sakura ?

- Hmm ? répondit-elle vaguement, concentrée sur l'extraction du gaz.

Tenten attendit qu'elle finisse. Une fois tout le gaz sorti, il s'évapora simplement dans les airs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sakura.

- Comment vont tous les autres ?

- Mieux que toi en tout cas. Ils n'ont que quelques égratignures.

- Dieu merci, soupira-t-elle de soulagement.

- Tu sais, Tenten ? reprit son amie en posant un pansement sur son visage. Je suis au courant pour toi… en fait, nous le sommes tous.

La jeune princesse s'attrista, elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

- Je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi plus longtemps. Je leur aurai quand même dit tôt ou tard.

- Nous savions aussi que tu avais un demi-frère. Tsunade-sama a justement chargé l'équipe de Kakashi-sensei de le retrouver. Et en ce moment, il discute avec Chikage-baasan et Subaru-jiisan.

- Vous avez retrouvé mon petit frère ? reprit-elle en essayant de se redresser.

- Oui, il s'appelle Naoto-kun, c'est un gentil garçon.

Tenten sourit faiblement.

- Moi qui croyais avoir toujours été une orpheline, je me retrouve avec deux grands-parents, un petit frère et un oncle assoiffé de pouvoir. C'est une famille bien étrange, plaisanta-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, rit Sakura avec elle.

On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! permit Sakura.

- Excusez-moi, s'annonça timidement une voix.

- Naoto-kun ? reconnut la médecin.

Le garçon passa la tête par l'entrouverture de la porte.

- Je voudrais savoir si Nee-sama va bien.

- Ta sœur est hors de danger. Viens donc lui parler. Je vous laisse faire connaissance.

- Sakura !

- Sakura-san !

La jeune fille les laissa seuls et sortit de la pièce avec un grand sourire. Elle trouva Sasuke qui l'attendait dehors.

- Sasuke-kun ?

- Naoto a insisté pour que je l'accompagne jusqu'ici.

- Le pauvre devait être nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer sa sœur pour la première fois. Et sinon, comment vont les choses ?

- Kakashi-sensei dit qu'on ne peut rien tirer de Seichiro-sama. Quoiqu'il en soit, son règne est tombé et on attend la guérison de Tenten pour en discuter. Neji et Lee se sont remis de la nouvelle concernant les origines de Tenten, quant à Naruto… Tu connais Naruto.

- Je vois. Il n'y croit toujours pas. Il va finir par s'y faire, il lui faut un peu de temps, c'est tout.

- Je dirais plutôt des années, mais bon…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans la chambre de Tenten, Naoto avait du mal à commencer la conversation.

- Euh… Nee-sama, comment est-ce que tu vas ?

- Bien, je me remets lentement grâce à Sakura. Tu as parlé avec Chikage-baasan et Subaru-jiisan ?

- Oui. Ils m'ont dit qu'on avait le même père, l'ancien roi. Ils m'ont expliqué toute l'histoire et ils voudraient que je t'aide à reconstruire le Pays pour qu'il redevienne comme avant.

- Je vois. Ils m'ont déjà désignée comme le successeur. C'est logique, après tout. Naoto, ta famille d'adoption ne te manque pas ?

- Quelle famille ? Je n'en ai jamais eu. J'ai toujours volé pour vivre. Mais maintenant que j'ai une vraie famille, je veux la garder !

- Naoto…

Elle prit son petit frère dans ses bras comme le ferait une mère.

- Je suis désolée. Je réalise que j'ai eu bien plus de chance que toi, dit-elle en caressant lentement les cheveux du garçon.

- Nee-sama… Et toi, Nee-sama, comment était ta famille ?

Tenten et Naoto s'écartèrent mais ils restèrent main dans la main.

- Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours vécu seule. Ma famille, ce sont mes amis, ainsi que tous les villageois et ma maison, c'est Konoha.

- Ah oui, Sakura-san m'a dit que tu es une ninja.

Tenten hocha la tête.

- Si je n'en étais pas une, je ne pourrais pas protéger ma famille et tous ceux qui me sont chers. Naoto, je vais être honnête avec toi. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais prendre le trône. Le village de Konoha a une place importante dans mon cœur, je dois encore réfléchir avant de prendre une telle décision.

Naoto parut déçu mais il releva la tête avec fierté.

- Je comprends ! Prends ton temps, Nee-sama.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu m'embarrasses !

- Tu sais quoi ? Quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois, j'ai pensé que j'avais de la chance d'avoir une sœur aussi jolie que toi, Onee-chan !

Tenten rougit un court instant puis lui sourit pour le remercier du compliment.

Plus tard, tout le monde se réunit dans une grande salle pour discuter de la suite des évènements. Tenten, encore faible, arriva en étant appuyée sur Sakura.

- Tenten-chan, comment te sens-tu ? s'inquiéta la vieille Chikage.

- Bien, merci, Obaa-chan. Bon, nous pouvons commencer.

A ce moment précis, elle endossa la personnalité et le comportement d'une souveraine d'un Pays en déclin.

- Kakashi-sensei, comment vont les choses ?

- Eh bien, il semblerait que les bandits et mafieux aient repris le contrôle de la capitale mais tous les ninjas qui étaient au service de Seichiro-sama se sont désormais rangés de notre côté.

- C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle. A présent, il faudrait débarrasser la ville de tout ce désordre. On commencera par la capitale puis on élargira à toutes les villes du Pays. Pour cela, je vais demander moi-même de l'aide à Godaime-sama.

- Mais Tenten, nous sommes ici, autant nous en charger, objecta Naruto.

- C'est gentil mais vos missions sont terminées, ce ne serait pas correct de faire quelque chose qui n'était pas stipulé dans la mission. Il faut au moins que vous rentriez faire votre rapport.

- Alors, tu ne vas pas rentrer avec nous, Tenten ? voulut quand même savoir Lee.

Il y eut un silence. Tenten remit ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de répondre à son équipier et ami.

- Je suis encore en train d'y réfléchir. Mais tant que je suis ici, je voudrais faire le maximum pour mon pays d'origine. Je vais adresser une requête à Godaime-sama. Gai-sensei, vous voudriez bien la lui porter ?

- Oui, comme tu voudras, Tenten.

- Merci, Sensei.

Tenten se retira dans ses appartements pour écrire la requête et la signer avec le sceau royal. Elle confia le document à Gai qui partit de suite. Tenten souffla un grand coup avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon. Chez elle, à Konoha, elle aimait aussi regarder le soleil se coucher. Ses amis du village caché du Pays du Feu allaient rester encore une nuit et repartiraient le lendemain. Elle devait se décider et vite. Rester et aider un Pays qui avait besoin d'elle ou bien être égoïste et repartir dans son village d'adoption. Tout aurait été plus simple si elle n'était pas tombée sous le charme de son coéquipier au caractère froid et distant. Au fait, que pensait Neji de tout cela ? Elle ne l'avait plus entendu depuis son sauvetage… On frappa à la porte, elle sortit de sa réflexion.

- Entrez !

C'était justement lui.

- Neji !

- Ça va ?

- Tu es la troisième personne à me demander ça mais oui, ça va bien.

- Tant mieux.

Il la rejoignit devant l'immense fenêtre.

- Neji, merci de m'avoir secourue tout à l'heure.

- C'est normal, jusqu'à ce que tu décides du contraire, nous formons toujours une équipe.

Elle détourna les yeux en baissant la tête.

- Tu es encore en train de réfléchir ? demanda-t-il pour savoir où elle en était avec ses pensées.

- Oui. Je me trouve dans un pays que je ne connais pas et je me vois mal tirer un trait sur ma vie à Konoha avec toi, Lee et Gai-sensei. Mais d'un autre côté, tous ces habitants ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les guider. Les abandonner à leur sort serait égoïste de ma part.

- Je comprends. Mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas toute seule, il y a ton frère et tes grands-parents pour t'épauler. Ne porte pas toutes les responsabilités sur tes épaules, ce serait trop dur à supporter.

Tenten posa sa tête contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre et joua distraitement avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux.

- Tu as sans doute raison, mais plus je reste ici, plus je me dis que je dois arrêter de penser à moi pour me consacrer à aider ces pauvres gens.

Puis elle porta une main à sa tête.

- J'en ai marre de réfléchir.

- Je vois que tu as déjà pris ta décision. Alors tu n'as plus besoin de ceci.

Neji sortit de sa veste, une chose très importante pour tous les ninjas : son bandeau protecteur. Neji l'avait gardé sur lui et attendait le moment propice pour le lui rendre.

- Je me demande ce que je vais pouvoir en f…

Il fut interrompu par Tenten qui venait de lui prendre l'objet des mains pour le garder contre elle. Elle se mit à rougir violemment en pensant qu'elle venait de récupérer son bien comme un enfant qui reprenait sa sucette. Elle se détourna rapidement en allant poser le bandeau sur ses vêtements lavés et pliés.

- Merci de me l'avoir ramené, je pensais l'avoir perdu.

- Tu vois que tu n'es pas prête à t'en aller, la taquina-t-il. En fait, ton cœur et ta raison n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord, c'est tout à fait…

- Mon cœur, tu dis ?

Ses épaules se mirent à trembler, puis elle releva le visage, au bord des larmes.

- Mon cœur me fait tellement mal que ça devient insupportable ! Je ne veux pas me séparer de vous, vous êtes mes amis les plus chers ! Mais il n'y a pas que ça… Mon cœur se fiche pas mal de ce pays en déclin ! Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est rester avec toi, qu'on passe du temps, qu'on s'entraîne, qu'on accomplisse les missions ensemble ! Mon cœur, il… Je veux seulement être près de toi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois venir me compliquer la tâche ?!

Elle pleura sans retenue en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Neji encaissait à peine cette nouvelle… ou plutôt cette déclaration d'amour enflammée. Il se sentit bizarre tout d'un coup. Il avait chaud et son visage le brûlait. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Mince, il était en train de rougir ! Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il panique, il essaya de redevenir calme mais quelque chose lui revint en tête. Lors de leurs diverses mission plus ou moins dangereuses, il avait toujours cherché à la protéger plus que n'importe quel autre membre de l'équipe et cela, sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'était toujours dit que les filles avaient moins de forces et d'endurance que les garçons alors il fallait garder un œil sur elles… Mais c'était vrai que quand c'était Tenten, il accourait sans attendre. Tout s'éclaircit dans sa tête et il comprit mieux son état d'esprit. Il ne voulait pas arrêter de la protéger !

Son visage reprit ses couleurs normales, il se décida enfin à lui parler, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état de désespoir. Il s'agenouilla face à elle.

- Tenten… essaya-t-il en posant la main sur son épaule.

Mais elle la repoussa sèchement.

- Sors d'ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

Il ne renonça pas pour autant. Il la prit aux épaules :

- Je t'en prie…

- Je t'ai dit de sortir, laisse-moi tranquille !

Elle tenta de le repousser mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Dans son débattement, elle perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière en entraînant Neji dans sa chute. Il s'étala de tout son long sur elle. Mais Tenten résistait toujours.

- Neji, lâche-m… !

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire mais aussi pour lui faire comprendre la nature de ses sentiments envers elle. Tenten, trop surprise, abandonna toute résistance. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son premier baiser se ferait dans de telles circonstances, volé par le garçon qu'elle aimait. Neji, allongé sur elle, était tellement crispé qu'il serrait les épaules de Tenten entre ses mains. Il les serrait fort, vraiment très fort. Elle grimaça légèrement sous la douleur.

- Hmm…

Il libéra ses lèvres et relâcha la pression de ses mains par la même occasion. Il se redressa mais resta penché sur elle. Sa main repoussa une fine mèche noire du front de Tenten pour ensuite se poser sur sa joue.

- Tenten, sache que quoi que tu décides, je respecterai ton choix.

Il se releva pour de bon et sortit de la chambre pour laisser Tenten réfléchir en paix. Dans le couloir, il se passa une main dans les cheveux en rougissant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fabriqué ? pensait-il, encore tout embarrassé.

Dans sa chambre, Tenten restait allongée, encore troublée. Elle repensa aux dernières paroles de Neji avant qu'il parte. Quel idiot, ce Neji ! Il ignorait qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision dès le moment où il l'avait embrassée. Elle esquissa un léger sourire en rougissant rien qu'en y repensant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, les ninjas de Konoha, exceptée Tenten, se rendirent à la sortie de la ville, accompagnés des grands-parents et Naoto.

- Comment ça, Tenten est introuvable ? fut étonné Lee.

- Elle aurait pu venir pour au moins nous dire au revoir ! rouspéta Naruto, comme toujours.

- Naruto ! cria Sakura en le frappant à la tête. Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde que la séparation pouvait être trop dure pour elle ?

- A moins que le mot « penser » n'existe pas dans ton vocabulaire, se moqua Sasuke pour en rajouter une couche.

- Qui a parlé de « séparation » ? survint une voix venant de l'entrée de la ville.

Tout le monde vit Tenten, vêtue comme à son habitude, avec le bandeau de Konoha sur le front et son sac sur le dos. Elle leur adressa à tous un grand sourire.

- Tenten-chan ! s'exclamèrent ses grands-parents.

- Onee-chan ! vint ensuite son petit frère Naoto.

Tenten posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère.

- Naoto, Obaa-chan, Ojii-san, je suis désolée. Ma place se trouve à Konoha, avec mes amis et mon équipe.

- Mais on a besoin de toi ici ! répliqua Naoto.

- Naoto, je te laisse être le souverain de ce Pays. Tu en es capable, je le sais, je crois en toi. Et puis, Obaa-chan et Ojii-chan seront là pour t'aider en cas de problème.

- Mais Onee-chan…

- Je reviendrai vous voir, c'est promis. Je demanderai à Hokage-sama de m'inclure dans la mission de reconstruction du Pays, elle ne pourra pas me le refuser.

Naoto se résigna, sa sœur avait déjà une autre vie dans un autre village.

- D'accord, compte sur moi pour faire renaître notre pays natal, tu vas être fière de moi !

- Je le suis déjà.

Elle serra son frère contre elle.

- Prends soin de toi, je reviendrai vite. Vous allez me manquer, tous les trois, s'adressa-t-elle aussi à ses grands-parents en même temps que son petit frère.

Puis elle déposa un doux baiser sur le front du garçon.

- Sois fort, Naoto-heka.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de la laisser partir avec ses amis.

- Prenez soin de vous, les salua-t-elle en même temps que les autres ninjas de Konoha.

- Nous ne sommes pas en avance, rentrons avant que Tsunade-sama ne s'impatiente, pressa Kakashi.

- Oui ! répondirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Ils coupèrent par le bois et sautèrent d'arbre en arbre.

- Eh, Tenten ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à rester avec nous ? voulut savoir Naruto, toujours curieux.

- Naruto, c'est indiscret ! réprimanda Sakura.

- Laisse, Sakura. Tu veux vraiment le savoir, Naruto ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Eh bien, je me suis dit que Lee et Neji ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se passer de moi.

- Euh… ah bon ?

- Ben oui, les hommes ne savent rien faire sans les femmes ! fit-elle avec un faux air supérieur. C'est comme une équipe de ninjas en mission sans ninja médical, tu comprends ?

- Ah… ouais… répondit Naruto, sceptique.

- Nan, en fait, il n'a rien compris, intervint Sasuke pour le percer à jour.

Tenten rit et regarda Neji et Lee, ses deux coéquipiers et amis. Avec tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber. Surtout qu'une toute nouvelle histoire était sur le point de commencer : celle de Neji avec elle. Tous les deux se sourirent sincèrement avant de passer devant le groupe en augmentant leur vitesse afin de regagner Konoha plus rapidement où Tenten retrouverait son chez-elle et tous les visages familiers des villageois et surtout celui de Hokage-sama.

OWARI

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alors, verdict ? C'est pas terrible, hein ? Le petit bouton n'attend que vous !! Avant de terminer, un petit message pour Ridelliz : ça y est, je l'ai enfin mis en ligne ce one-shot, je suis plutôt fière de moi pour cette grande première dans la section Naruto !! J'espère que tu as pris autant de plaisir à la relire !!! De mon côté, j'attends que tu m'envoies le premier jet du chap 2 de Tales of Akuma, et si t'es à cours d'inspiration, envoie-le moi quand même, j'y remédierai !!! Bises !!_

_Encore une chose, un coup de pub pour Tales of Akuma mentionnée plus haut, une fic coécrite avec Ridelliz, une star connue dans cette section !!! Venez la lire si vous êtes intéressé par les univers alternatifs et les idées complètement tordues sorties de nos esprits carrément déjantés !!! Enfin pas si tordues que ça, ça tient quand même la route !!!_

_Gros bisous tout le monde !!!_


End file.
